The present invention relates to a new and improved safety device and method used while feeding fishtape to an electrical circuit panel box. More specifically, the device and method of the present invention allow a single user to know when the fishtape has reached the electrical circuit panel box and electrically insulates the fishtape from hitting any live wires located at the electrical circuit panel box.
In the past, while installing wires through conduit extending to an electrical circuit panel box, it has been the practice for a person to feed a fishtape through the conduit until the fishtape comes out the opposite end located at the electrical circuit panel box. This is not always easily accomplished since one person cannot tell if the fishtape has reached the electrical circuit panel box. This could lead to numerous trips to the electrical circuit panel box to see if the fish tape has reached its destination.
Another problem can also arise while feeding fishtape through conduit to an electrical circuit panel box, this being that when the fishtape enters the electrical circuit panel box, the fishtape can come into contact with exposed, live electrical wires, and in turn the fishtape (made of metal) can electrically shock the person feeding the fishtape.
Various different types of wire feeding devices have been proposed to redirect and guide wire and fishtape being fed through conduit, however, none of these devices allow for complete insulation from live electrical wires, nor do they provide an indicator that enables a user feeding a fishtape to know when the fishtape has reached its destination.
These and other types of devices disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my closed ended tubular threaded safety device and method. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the closed ended tubular threaded safety device and method of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.